comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
James Gordon
James Gordon was a notorious Human detective and police officer who served the Chicago Police Department, and later the New York City Police Department as it's Police Commissioner. Biography Early life James Gordon was born on December 13, 1929 in Chicago, Illinois to John Gordon and his wife Pauline. As a boy, Gordon was brought up in Danville, Illinois alongside his sister Amy and his brother Roger. The three siblings would often help their grandparents on their farm as well as collect rocks for fun. He and his brother would perform in talent shows and comedy sketches in their youth. In high school, Gordon had a penchant for automobiles. After graduating from high school, Gordon enlisted in the armed forces and served them as a radio announcer for over a year. Upon returning home, Gordon attended Western Illinois University and took classes in criminology. Shortly after this, Gordon was set up by his brother on a date with a woman named Thelma and the two soon married. She would give birth to their son, Anthony, in 1952. Not long after his marriage, Gordon joined the Chicago Police Department and struggled with his wife over her detestment of his job. During his tenure in Chicago, Gordon faced brutality amongst the other officers after uncovering corruption within the force. He and Thelma eventually divorced. Not long after the divorce, Gordon met Barbara Kean, who was in town visiting family at the time. The two hit it off well and soon fell in love, later marrying two years later. After uncovering evidence of rigging in the mayoral election, and bringing down two more of his fellow officers in 1960, Gordon's wife recommended that they move to New York City as her father was the police commissioner of a borough in the city. Shortly after arriving in Gotham, Gordon joined the New York City Police Department straight away, soon becoming one of it's best detectives. At around this time, he also befriended the millionaire friend of his father-in-law, Thomas Wayne. In 1966, he and his wife were finally able to conceive a child and James Jr. was born the following year. A few years later, Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha were tragically gunned down in an alley after watching a movie with their young son, whom Gordon did his best to comfort after the traumatic event. Wayne later remembered him as a trustworthy police officer and would always remember his kindness as it gave Bruce the strength he needed after his parents' death. At the end of the next year, Gordon and his wife would have their second and final child, a daughter named Barbara Jr.. Personality and traits James Gordon was an honorable man Before the emergence of Batman, he was increasingly jaded and disillusioned of the corruptions around him, disdaining his fellow officers. After being promoted to commissioner, he was determined to clean the department up from within. Relationships Family Roger Gordon Amy Gordon Anthony Gordon James Gordon Jr. Barbara Gordon Friends Doyle Denton Frank Farrow Bruce Wayne Clancy O'Hara George Flannery Harvey Bulloch Alfred Pennyworth Romances Thelma Gordon Barbara Kean Sarah Essen-Gordon Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Extensive Military Training: James Gordon had been trained in explosives, electronic devices and received Airborne, Air Assault and Ranger training as well. Gordon had also been a member of the United States Army's Special Forces. His awards and decorations included the Silver Star, the Purple Heart, and the Legion of Merit. Expert Combatant: He was a seasoned unarmed and armed-combat expert, specializing in Krav Maga. Interrogation Expert: Gordon was adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods and was resistant to torture. Multi-lingual: He was fluent in English, Russian and German, and was capable of speaking Spanish and Korean. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Numerous police paraphernalia including a radio-link, a bulletproof vest and a trench-coat. Transportation Various air, land, and sea craft provided by Batman. Weapons A Glock 19 in 9 mm Parabellum, a Mossberg 590 shotgun, an M16 assault rifle and a Microtech HALO knife. Also, an array of other police weapons, conventional and otherwise. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:New York City police officers Category:Americans Category:Gordon family Category:Torturers and interrogators